


Claimed

by Skara_Brae



Series: The Decree [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But some plot snuck in..., Dom/sub, Forced Bonding, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross thought it was just a normal day, but then a decree was passed that changed everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised Mike/Harvey story to go along with [The Decree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925005). You do not need to read that work (in case Donna/Rachel/Louis isn't your thing) in order to understand this. This takes place in a universe where everyone is either a Dom or a Sub.

Mike Ross was feeling pretty good, despite the fact that he had stayed up nearly the entire night before. He had been pouring over the files for his and Harvey’s current case, and at approximately 3.36 am, had found the crucial piece of information necessary to prove the plaintiff was lying. After three non-refreshing hours of sleep, he crawled into the office and presented the information to Harvey. Harvey had been so pleased he had let Mike come to court with him, and Mike got to watch Harvey eviscerate the opposing council, which was always a treat.

Not to say that there had not been a few weird moments. While they were in the car, Harvey had gotten a text on his phone, and after reading it had said, “That reminds me; give me your phone.”

Mike had unquestioningly handed it over. Harvey promptly turned it off and put it in his breast pocket.

“Hey!”

“I don’t trust you to keep it off. I am not taking the chance of it ringing during court. You can get it back later if you behave.”

“You know,” Mike complained, “I am not actually five years old.”

“We’ll see.” Harvey smiled.

Mike wanted to protest, but didn’t. He didn’t get his phone back after court, either. Harvey was so pleased with how court went he bought Mike lunch in an actual restaurant. They were tucked in a back booth in O’Grady’s, a dark little pub that served awesome fish and chips. They had just placed their orders, and Harvey was grandly predicting that they should have an offer to settle before they even got back to the office.

Before Mike had a chance to argue with him, Harvey’s phone rang. Harvey shot him a satisfied look, See, rookie, I am being proven right again, as he pulled out his phone.

“Harvey Specter.”

Mike was reminded that he needed to get his phone back, but was distracted by Harvey’s side of the conversation. It was clearly not a settlement offer, since Harvey’s body was suddenly tense and he was barking things like, “When?” and “How long?” into the phone.

He glanced up and met Mike’s eyes. He visibly forced himself to relax and said, in a calmer tone of voice, “Okay, thank you Donna.” He hung up and immediately dialed another number.

“This is Harvey Specter. I need to know the status on my paperwork… Yes, that paperwork…This has been arranged for months, how long will it take to get signed off?”

Mike shifted in his seat.

“Okay, fine.” Harvey looked at his watch. “I want it on my desk by two.” He hung up.

“What was that about?” Mike asked. “Do we have to go?”

“No. Actually, let’s get a couple beers.” He raised his hand to flag down the waitress.

“Beers? At lunch?” Mike was stunned. “Okay, Don Draper.”

“We’re celebrating.”

“We are? For what? You haven’t even gotten your offer yet.”

At that, Harvey’s phone rang again. It was, of course, the expected settlement offer. Everything had been hammered out by the time their meals and celebratory beers had arrived.

Harvey insisted on ordering two more rounds before he finally paid the tab. It was the longest lunch that Mike could remember taking since he started working for Harvey. Mike stumbled as he tried to get out of the booth. “I shouldn’t be this drunk,” he muttered. “It’s all your fault if I am useless this afternoon.”

Harvey seemed perfectly fine, though there was still tension evident in his shoulders. “You better hope you aren’t useless. I’m not paying you to sleep on the job.” He addressed his driver. “Ray, back to the office please. Don’t go down Fifth, though. Let’s take the back way.”

 “Sure thing, Harvey.” Ray opened the door, and Harvey pushed Mike in ahead of him.

“Why can’t we go down Fifth?” Mike asked as he scooted over. “And can I have my phone back?”

“No.”

Mike sighed, and rested his head back against the seat. Harvey was definitely acting strange, but he was too tired to fight about it with him now. He closed his eyes.

Before he even knew it, they were pulling up in front of the office building. Harvey practically towed Mike through the lobby with a firm grip on his elbow. Once in the elevator, Mike blinked and shook his head.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Harvey was texting again, all his attention in his phone. The elevator dinged as they arrived and Harvey dragged him into his office and pushed him down on the couch. “You can work there. Start drawing up that contract for the Vandenburg merger.”

Mike tried to get up. Harvey put one hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Mike squinted up at Harvey. “I need my laptop.”

Harvey seemed stymied for a moment. “Use mine.” He went to his desk and began to take it out of the docking station.

Mike blinked. Harvey was acting seriously weird. “Don’t you need your computer?”

Harvey glared at him. “If I did, I wouldn’t be letting you use it.”

“My laptop is right at my desk, why can’t I go get it?”

“You know what, forget about your computer. Here,” Harvey grabbed a stack of files off the corner of his desk and dropped them on Mike’s lap. “Here, start going through these. I’ll be right back. Do not leave this office.”

“Harvey!” But Harvey had already walked out. Mike sighed. Donna wasn’t at her desk so he couldn’t even ask her what was going on. He sighed, then shrugged off his jacket, and began to roll up his shirtsleeves. He picked up a file and started reading.

About ten minutes passed, and there was a knock at the door. It was then pushed open by a young woman with short blond hair. “Hi,” she said uncertainly. “I’m from Judge Markoff’s office. I have a delivery for Harvey Specter.”

Mike jumped to his feet. “Oh, yes, he was expecting something. I can sign for it.”

She bit her lip. “Actually I need to give it directly to him. I can wait.”

“Oh, okay.” They stood for a long moment in awkward silence. “He should be right back.”

“Great.” Another awkward pause. “So,” she added, with the pained air of someone desperate to fill the silence, “Crazy day, huh?”

Mike had returned to the couch. “Oh, it hasn’t been too bad. Have you been busy?”

“Oh yeah, it’s been nuts. People have been frantic about--”

Harvey strode back into the room. “Mike, aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Mike rolled his eyes and turned back to the files.

 “Mr. Specter?” The messenger asked. “I have a delivery from Judge Markoff’s office.”

“Finally,” Harvey muttered. He practically snatched the envelope from the woman’s hands.

“Everyone’s been pretty anxious to get these today,” the messenger offered as Harvey scribbled his signature on the receipt.

“Yes, thank you.” Harvey said curtly, handing the paperwork and pen back to her. “We won’t be keeping you, then.”

Mike raised his eyebrows. It was highly unusual for Harvey to be so rude, and especially to a pretty woman. She didn’t seem offended though. She actually laughed and said, “Congratulations,” as she left.

Harvey retreated back to his desk. Mike glanced at him. “What was that about?” Harvey didn’t even appear to have heard him. He tore open the envelope and flipped through the enclosed pages, then sighed.

Mike went back to the files.  He was surprised when Harvey suddenly sat down next to him. He dropped one of his hands on Mike’s knee.

Mike blinked. “Harvey, what is it?”

“Mike, I have something to tell you.” Harvey looked down and then back up at his face. “There was an announcement today. It passed.”

“What passed? What are you talking about?”

“The Order for the Assignment and Direction of Subs. The official decree came out at noon.”

Mike felt the blood drain out of his face. “What! It passed? That goes up every year and it’s never come close before.”

“I’m sorry, Mike.” Harvey’s brown eyes were soft and full of concern, but Mike knew that he couldn’t really understand. He was a Dom; there was no way he could.

“Jesus.” Mike bolted up from the couch. “I have to get out of here. I have to--”

“Mike, calm down--”

“Harvey, I am about to be assigned to some stranger for the rest of my life.” He began to pace. “Canada. I should go to Canada. They have a long history of protecting Sub rights. Maybe once there I can--”

“You are not going to Canada. Sit down, Mike.” Mike’s knees bent automatically and he collapsed on the couch.

“Harvey, you don’t understand. I don’t want a Dom, someone controlling everything I do for the rest of my life. I didn’t ask to be born this way. I’ve fought against it my entire life.” He looked up, a new thought suddenly occurring to him. “God, I’m not even going to be able to work for you anymore.” This realization brought on a fresh wave of grief.

“Of course you’re still going to work for me.”

“How? No Dom would tolerate his Sub working such long hours for another Dom.”

“There’s not going to be another Dom.”

“What do you…?” Mike began. Harvey handed over pages he had received from the messenger. Mike scanned them quickly.

“You?” he gasped. “You’ve claimed me? You’re my Dom?”

“So you see, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing- Harvey, this- you can’t…” Mike’s words stuttered to a halt. Images were flooding Mike’s brain. Him and Harvey together all the time. A permanent relationship, one that wouldn’t end when they finally got found out. Mike wouldn’t have to worry about Harvey abandoning him. Something warm flared up in his chest, but he ruthlessly stamped it down.

“But I don’t want a Dom,” he echoed lamely.

“You need one, though. This is the best arrangement for both of us.”

Mike laughed bitterly. “Sure, it works for you. Now you can work me 24 hours a day.” He had a sudden vision of Harvey piling him with briefs while he went to wine and dine some beautiful woman. “Whatever limited power I had in this relationship is gone.”

Harvey’s face suddenly became angry. “You have some strange ideas about what a Dom/Sub relationship is like.”

“I know enough.” Mike got to his feet and Harvey rose with him.

“You have no idea. You’ve never been with a Dom. Do you really think I would treat you like a slave? After everything I have done for you, every risk I have taken?”

Mike paused. “Are you actually claiming that nothing’s going to change?”

“Everything’s going to change, but it’s going to be better than you think.”

Harvey walked over to him, looming to Mike’s space. His hand wrapped around the back of Mike’s neck. He squeezed firmly and Mike’s heart jerked in his chest and started pounding hard.

“It’s not like--”

“You’ve been mine since the moment you walked into that interview and dropped fifty grand worth of pot all over the floor. Mine. All this is going to do is formalize it.”

Mike opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Tell me. Say you’re mine.”

There was a long pause before Mike shook his head mutely.

He was expecting anger or disappointment, but Harvey only smiled. “We’ll work on it. Let’s go home.”

“Home? You mean to your place?”

“Of course.”

“You’ve barely let me in your front door before.”

Harvey smiled. “That was before.” He met Mike’s eyes. “Come on, Mike. Let’s go home.” He grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door, leaving Mike to follow him.

Mike gulped. This was it. He could run now. He’d probably get caught and brought back, but he could try. Make an effort. He should go. He’d never wanted a Dom, and the thought of one still terrified him… But, this was Harvey. Harvey wanted him. Wanted to take him home.

Mike sighed. There was no way he could walk away from Harvey. He picked up his bag and followed Harvey out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised you porn in this chapter. I lied. But I promise the next chapter is coming soon, and it will have some sexytimes. Please forgive me! ;)

Harvey was waiting for him by the elevator. As Mike approached, he looked up from his Blackberry and gave him a smile that was so warm and genuine, that it temporarily stole Mike’s ability to speak. He could only nod at Harvey in response.  Harvey hit the down button, and the elevator dinged less than a minute later.

They went back downstairs. As they were crossing the lobby, a thought (belatedly) occurred to Mike.

“Oh my god, Rachel.” He stopped. “I have to check on her.”

“Rachel’s fine, Mike” Harvey’s hand was firmly clamped on his shoulder. “She’s already left.”

“Left? To go where?”

“She’s already been assigned.” Harvey gave him a gentle push toward the doors.

“She has? To who?”

Harvey shook his head, and his grip on Mike’s shoulder tightened. “Don’t worry about it. She’s in good hands. I promise you. You can talk to her in a few days.”

“A few days?” Mike parroted. He caught sight of Ray and the town car waiting outside the doors.

“You both need time to get adjusted. It’s best if you are apart for a while. But she’s fine, Mike.”

Mike sighed. There was no point in arguing. Harvey steered him outside and into the car.

“Home, Ray,” Harvey instructed his driver.

Mike was silent for the car ride to Harvey’s place. He mutely followed Harvey into the elevator and into the living room. He had always wanted to see Harvey’s pad, but now he just collapsed onto Harvey’s couch and stared into space, not really seeing or thinking anything until a glass was placed under his nose. He could smell the potent whiskey and took the glass and swallowed until it was gone.

Harvey had sat down beside him. Mike placed the empty glass onto the coffee table. “It won’t change everything, Mike,” Harvey said softly. “Our work relationship will stay the same. I need you to challenge me. You make me better. But you still need me to rein you in. We work that way.”

“We work that way _at work_.” Mike protested. “But now you will expect to have complete control over me everywhere else. You don’t think that will bleed into our working relationship? We won’t be able to keep that separate…Harvey, I don’t think I am that strong.”

Harvey’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck. “I know you are that strong, Mike. I know you don’t believe it, but I am going to prove it to you.”

Mike shook his head.

“You’ve never been in a relationship with a Dom before- check that, you’ve never been in a proper relationship with a Dom before. I am not counting that one-sided thing you had with your friend there.”

Mike could not bring himself to protest. For all his belief that there could be an equal friendship between Doms and Subs, he could now see that his relationship with Trevor had not been that.

Harvey was going on. “I expect you’re going to challenge me all the time. It’s going to be a constant give and take. Definitely at first. Maybe forever. But I don’t care about that, I believe we’ll find a balance, and if we don’t… I still think you’re worth it.”

“I—“  Mike almost couldn’t respond to that. “I don’t know, Harvey. I’ve… I’ve never been with another man before.” The admission burst out of him. “I don’t know if I could…”  It’s true. He’s terrified. Harvey would expect sex, and he had no experience, aside from those times he and Trevor would get high and wind up watching porn and masturbating on the couch sitting next to each other. What if he couldn’t provide what Harvey was expecting…

 “Hey,” Harvey’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Mike… I can see that big brain of yours working overtime. Stop it. I am asking you to trust me. I know you can do that. You don’t have to tell me everything you are thinking right now, but trust me to do the right thing for you. Can you do that?”

“I trust you Harvey, I just can’t…” Mike couldn’t go on. He took a shuddering breath. “You’re going to be disappointed. I know--”

“Mike. I’m not. I promise. I know you. I chose you.”

Mike shook his head. He was suddenly tired. Too tired. The alcohol and the lack of sleep plus the emotional upheaval of … everything was beginning to hit him. He tried to swallow but the dryness in his throat would not let him.

“Come here,” Harvey said, holding out his arms.

Mike’s legs obeyed before his brain had made a conscious decision. He crossed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Harvey. He felt the tears well up in his eyes before he ruthlessly clamped them closed. He drew in a shaky breath and tried to pull back but Harvey wouldn’t let him go.

“It’s okay, Mike,” Harvey whispered. “It’s okay. You can let go.”

Mike lost it. He pressed his face into Harvey’s neck and gave in to the shuddering sobs that were threatening to overtake him. He cried for his loss of freedom. The loss of control to make his own decisions in life. He was losing everything he had ever thought about himself. He should be running; he should be halfway to Canada by now. Instead he was seeking comfort in the arms of a man the law now said owned him.

All through this, Harvey was slowly stroking his back and whispering comforting words to him. “It’s fine, Mike. You’re going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay.”

Mike cried harder. He was conscious of the fact that he was probably ruining Harvey’s shirt, but he couldn’t let go. He couldn’t stop clinging to this man that was now the center of his universe.

Soon, he had cried himself out. There were a few last shuddering sobs and then he tried to pull back, but Harvey wouldn’t let him go.

“Shush.” Harvey pressed a kiss to his temple. “That’s my good boy.”

At these words another shudder ran through him, and Mike was going to have to get some distance is he wanted to look at himself with a modicum of self-respect tomorrow. He forced himself out of Harvey’s arms. He looked away. “I’m sorry. I’m just really tired.” He was, he was so tired.

Harvey nodded. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed.”

He herded Mike into his bedroom. Mike protested that he wanted to sleep on the couch, sleep alone, but Harvey cut him off, “No. We’re going to begin as we mean to go on. You sleep in my bed and that’s final, Mike. I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself, but this is important.”

Mike was too exhausted to argue. He brushed his teeth with a toothbrush Harvey handed him, still wrapped in its packaging. He washed his face with Harvey’s ridiculously expensive soap, pulled on a clean tee shirt Harvey had provided and then meekly crawled into Harvey’s bed.

Harvey stood at the end of the bed like he was wondering if he should leave Mike alone. “I’ll be out in the living room if you need anything,” he finally said, and switched the lights out as he left. Mike was left alone with the city lights. He watched them dance patterns on the wall for a while before falling into a dreamless sleep.

*^*

Harvey retreated into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Mike was here, Mike was his, and that was good, but he still hadn’t really convinced the kid that this was for the best.

He’d had his eye on Mike for a while… well, to be honest, since he had first set eyes on him. Someone so pretty and so smart and so desperate for guidance and such a beautiful need to please other people. He was irresistible. It had almost become unbearable to work with him constantly and not be able possess him fully. And now he could. Mike was Harvey’s. Officially and legally. He just had to make Mike see that they were meant to be this way. Mike would flourish under him, Harvey knew it. He could already see how much more alive he was now than when they had first met.

Harvey wasn’t worried that he would not be able to convince Mike. He could, but the adjustment period would be difficult. He wanted Mike so badly. Wanted to force him to recognize what had always been between them. But Mike would have to make the choice for himself. That was important, Harvey knew. He wished that Mike could have seen himself just now; seeking comfort from Harvey, clinging to him. Harvey had wanted so badly to kiss him until Mike couldn’t remember what he was upset about. Harvey shook his head and steeled himself. No, Mike had to make the first move. Harvey just hoped that he wouldn’t take too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, this chapter kind of got away from me. It's quite long, but there is sex at the end, promise =)

*6 Weeks Later*

Harvey woke in the usual position. He sighed. This kid was going to kill him, he was sure.

Every night he and Mike crawled into bed together like two strangers forced to share a tent while camping. Mike usually stayed as close as possible to the edge of the bed. At least, when he was awake. Once asleep, he would seek out the heat of the other body in bed with him. Harvey would spend half the night inching away from Mike’s sprawling limbs. Now, Mike’s head was resting on Harvey’s pillow, and he had one arm thrown across Harvey’s waist. The kid was so obviously starved for affection that he sought it out in his sleep.

Although, Harvey noticed, something was different tonight. When Mike at first moved in, He always wore sweatpants and a tee shirt to bed, as if to eliminate even the slightest chance of skin to skin contact. This morning, he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Harvey wondering if this was Mike was letting his guard down a little, or just a sign of how exhausted he had been the night before. The past few weeks had been hectic; three crises with clients, plus an employment contract re-negotiation. All had involved extra-long hours, and Harvey felt like he had spent most of his time putting out fires. They had barely had any free time, and what moments they had were usually spent talking about work, or the logistics of moving Mike into Harvey’s condo.

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his sleeping sub. He traced one finger gently over the curve of Mike’s eyebrow. He wondered if it would be better to take Mike away somewhere for a little while. They could get out of New York, spend some time just one on one with each other. Mike might be more inclined to be open with him, but… Harvey sighed. It might be a bad idea to take Mike out of his comfort zone. He might shut down completely.

He rolled away and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t used to feeling this inept. He was Harvey Specter. He could seduce practically anyone, when it didn’t matter. But when it came to the most important person in his life, he felt frozen. Harvey Specter was not used to feeling helpless.

*^*

Mike woke to the blaring of the alarm clock. He groggily rolled to find the space next to him empty. This was unsurprising. Harvey hated to miss a workout. Mike switched the alarm off and collapsed back onto the sheets. The incredible, high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets that were spread out over the high end custom mattress. This was definitely the most comfortable bed that Mike had ever slept in. Harvey never did anything half-way, even in his sleep.

Mike stared at the ceiling. The weeks since the OADS had passed had been hectic and slightly traumatizing. If it wasn’t for work, there would be almost nothing recognizable about Mike’s life. He wondered if he would have gone off the deep end if he didn’t have his job. At the office at least, things were normal. Harvey still dumped work on him and the other associates still ragged on him. The only thing that had changed in the office was that Louis was in a much better mood all the time (for reasons Mike tried hard not to think about).

But outside of the office… Mike shook his head as he reviewed the changes. His small, cramped apartment was a thing of the past. He now lived in a spacious condo in the center of Manhattan. Most of his things had gone into storage. His clothes were now hanging next to Harvey’s in the condo’s enormous master closet. His bike was safely locked up in the cage in the underground garage, where an attendant brought it up to the lobby for him when he wanted to use it.

He ate in NYC’s finest restaurants. His bank balance was now bordering on impressive since he didn’t pay for anything himself. He lived with a witty, intelligent, gorgeous person who, by all accounts, wanted him. Harvey was… Mike closed his eyes. Harvey was wonderful. He had been incredibly patient with Mike. They slept in the same bed every night, ate breakfast and dinner together most days, but Harvey hadn’t pushed for any more intimacy than that. They were oddly like roommates rather than a Dom and his Sub. Mike was glad for the reprieve, but frustrated. He was constantly waiting for the axe to fall. Things couldn’t stay like this for much longer.

He dragged himself into the shower and pulled on a suit. He needed to be in the office early in order to finish proofing the briefs that Louis had given him yesterday morning. He was drinking a glass of juice and microwaving a Hot Pocket when Harvey came in. He was wearing a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt that was soaked through with sweat.

“Hey,” Mike offered. “Good run?”

“Not bad.” Harvey had grabbed the towel he had left on one of the kitchen barstools and rubbed it though his hair. “It’s hot out there, though.”

“Did you want some juice?” Mike rinsed out his glass and put it in the sink.

“Sure.”

Mike poured another glass and put the juice back in the fridge. When he turned to hand the glass to Harvey, he very nearly dropped it.

Harvey had stripped off his t-shirt and was standing in the kitchen shirtless, running the towel over his chest and abs. Acres of skin and well-toned muscle were on display. Harvey then bent over to unlace his sneakers, his shorts hanging low on his hip, revealing the lickable dip right before… Mike spun around before his thoughts could go any further. “I’ll just leave it on the counter. I gotta get going.”

“You know, you could just ride with me. I’m leaving soon anyway.”

“I like taking my bike. It clears my head.” His head could use some clearing this morning. He grabbed his bag off the back of the chair.

Harvey frowned. “There was a cyclist killed yesterday in Manhattan. It seems ridiculous to take than risk when we’re going to the same place.”

“I like taking my bike,” Mike repeated stubbornly. “I’ve been riding on these streets since I was a kid. I know how to take care of myself.”

Harvey kept his eyes locked with Mike’s. The silence stretched out between them. The towel was now wrapped around his neck and Mike absently noticed a drop of sweat trailing down his neck. “It’s dangerous, Mike,” Harvey finally said softly.

Mike threw his bag on the floor. “Jesus, Harvey. Am I allowed to take my bike? Or are you going to forbid it? Just say it, for God’s sake!”

There was another long silence before Harvey shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Go ahead. I’ll see you at the office.”

Mike sighed, deflated. His picked up his bag and left.

*^*

Hours later, Mike was still dwelling on the argument from the morning. It was strange, he was almost disappointed that they hadn’t had a big knock-down drag-out fight. And what was with the half nudity? Harvey, for all his devotion to his morning workouts, had never stripped like that in the kitchen before. Was Harvey trying to tell him something? Mike didn’t think it was an overt attempt at seduction. Harvey wouldn’t do that right before work, would he? Mike’s replayed the scene, stopping to linger on Harvey’s well-toned abs, and the way his shorts had hung low on his hips as he bent over…

“Hey!” A balled-up paper napkin hit him in the face. “I’m not going to invite you to eat lunch with me anymore if you’re going to zone out and ignore me the whole time.” Rachel’s laugh took the threat out of her words.

Mike shook his head and grinned sheepishly at her. “Sorry.”

They were sitting in her office, eating gourmet sandwiches she had picked up from a local deli. He and Rachel had been “allowed” to spend time with each other again after two weeks. Harvey had called it an “adjustment period.” It was a bit strange to hang out with a former girlfriend knowing she was now sleeping with one of his supervisors and his boss’s secretary, but Rachel was too good of a friend to lose along with everything else.

“So,” Mike began, trying to find a conversation that would distract his from his thoughts, “What did you do this weekend?”

Rachel shrugged. “Louis had some alumni thing up in Boston, so it was just Donna and me.”

“Girls’ weekend, huh.”

Rachel looked thoughtful. “I guess so. We went to Pilates, did some window shopping on Fifth. We checked out that new wine bar in Soho, and then caught the latest Channing Tatum flick. Then…” She paused as Mike brought his soda can to his mouth. “At night, she tied me to the headboard and fucked me with a strap-on.”

She laughed as Mike tried to clear the soda out of his nose. “God, you are so easy.” She leaned over and pounded him on the back.

“Rachel,” he gasped out when he could speak again. “You are an awful, _awful_ over-sharer.” He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and tried to force that image out of his mind.

“Hey, you asked.” Her face became serious again. “So how are things with you and Harvey?”

Mike sighed. “Everything’s the same, just like before except now I live with him.” And share a bed, he added silently.

Rachel nodded. “He’s waiting for you to make the first move.”

“What if I don’t want to make the first move?”

“Are you sure?” She gave him a skeptical look. “Are you happy with the way things are?”

Mike looked away. He wasn’t but… “I’m going to screw it all up.”

“No, Mike. It’s not something you can screw up. Harvey obviously wants you pretty badly. Donna said he wasn’t taking any chances with the paperwork. It’s a give-and-take.”

“Except when it’s not. They own us now, remember?” He stared at Rachel’s collar. Hers was subtle, a thick platinum rope chain adorned with a large diamond that rested just below the hollow of her throat. At first glance, it looked like an ordinary necklace.

Rachel saw where his gaze had gone, and reached up to touch the stone. “Don’t think of it as ‘owning,’ Mike. We belong to them, and they belong to us. It’s equally binding.” Her gaze went to his wrists.

Harvey had insisted that he couldn’t wear a collar to the office, that it would clash with the streamlined tailoring of his suits.  Instead, Mike’s wrists were now encircled with a pair of leather cuffs. The leather was supple, expensive, the clasps made out of platinum. The one on his left hand also incorporated an expensive watch face as well. “God knows,” Harvey had said, “You need another reminder to be on time.” But they were still a symbol of ownership, and part of Mike rankled every time he put them on.

Rachel leaned over and took his hand. “It’s an adjustment. I know. But look at me! I’m doing better than I ever thought I could.”

Mike pulled his hand away. “Thanks,” he said dryly. But he was smiling.

“You know what I mean,” she said. “We were always better friends than lovers.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He stood. “I better get back to work. Thanks for lunch.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Mike paused on his way out the door and turned back. His curiosity got the better of him. “So… with you and Donna. Louis doesn’t mind you doing… stuff without him?”

“Of course not.” Rachel tossed their sandwich wrappers in the trash. “Besides,” she added brightly, “We streamed it for him.”

Well, that’s what he got for asking.

*^*

That night, Harvey dragged him to some charity gala at the Guggenheim. Mike played his usual role, enduring endless introductions and occasionally obscure questions about contract law and specific agreements. Harvey kept him close, guiding him with a hand on the small of his back or on his shoulder.

Harvey was pulled away to deal with something, and Mike took the opportunity to wander around the spiraling walkway and actually look at the art on the walls. He was one of the few people doing it. Everyone else seemed to be concerned with socializing and being seen.

He was particularly engrossed in an abstract piece consisting of neon green and orange lines, crossing and intersecting with each other with no discernable patter. Around and around the lines went, spiraling and regressing. He identified with those lines, he thought. Going around and around and never seeming to get anywhere.

“Hey.” A voice at his side startled him out of his thoughts. Harvey. “You shouldn’t go wandering off.”

Like Mike was a little kid who couldn’t take care of himself. “Sorry. I just got distracted.”

Harvey nodded at the painting. “It’s a powerful piece.”

Mike shook his head, still feeling a bit morose. “I never pegged you as someone who is into modern art.”

“I don’t have to be into it to know what I like.”

Mike turned from the painting.

“Ready to go home?”

Mike nodded. Harvey wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulder and guided him down the ramp.

“Just curious, Harvey.” The question burst from him, uncontrolled. “Am I here tonight as your associate or your sub? ‘Cause I’m kind of confused…”

Harvey stopped. “You’re here as you, Mike. You, because you are both my associate and my sub.”

“You’ve already told me my roles are going to be different. How do I know what way to act?”

Harvey’s brow furrowed. “How would you have acted differently tonight if you were just my sub? Or just my associate?”

“So tell me, how would tonight be different if you weren’t my associate?

Mike shrugged. Actually, it wouldn’t have been all that different. He didn’t know why he was feeling so combative all of a sudden.

“Mike,” Harvey said softly. He reached out and cupped his hands around Mike’s face.

Mike’s heart jerked and started pounding hard. Oh, God. Harvey was about to kiss him. Their first kiss was going to be right in the middle of the Guggenheim, surrounded by hundreds of people. The moment stretched out between them and just as Harvey moved forward, Mike panicked and pulled away. He couldn’t meet Harvey’s eyes for the rest of the walk to the car.

*^*

Harvey was reviewing some paperwork about a proposed merger when Donna came into his office. “I have those brochures you asked for.”

He tossed the file on the desk and reached for the folder she held out to him. “Thank you.”

“I highlighted my picks. There’s a cute little resort up in the Adirondacks, and several hot spots in the Caribbean but I think my favorite is the Grand Del Mar in La Jolla.”

Harvey rolled his eyes at her. “Thanks for your input.”

“You know I always pick the best ones. Plus Mike’s always wanted to go to California. I’ll book you guys in for the first of the month. I’ll take care of the plane tickets too.”

“Don’t book anything yet. I still need to talk to Mike about it.”

 “You want to ask his permission to take him away on a fabulous vacation?” Donna sighed, exasperated. “Harvey, I know I said I would keep out of it, but--”

“Oh, here we go.”

Donna sat in the chair in front of his desk. “I’m worried about both of you. You can’t go on like this. You need to take a firm hand with him, Harvey. He’s a sub. It’s what he needs.”

“Pardon me if I didn’t drag him into bed as soon as the ink was dry.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head. “Maybe that wouldn’t have worked with Mike, but Rachel’s settled into her new role quite well. You have to be a bit forceful with subs, Harvey. It’s for their own good.”

“I can’t spook him, Donna. He was ready to run. This has to be his choice.”

“But he didn’t run. He stayed with you. Maybe that was him making his choice.” She got up. “Just think about it, will you?”

Harvey watched her leave, then got up to stand at the window.

*^*

Friday afternoon, Harvey had a meeting with the head of a venture capital firm about his newest acquisition. Mike had been running the financials and doing the due diligence. He headed to Harvey’s office to drop the summaries on his desk. Donna was not at her desk, so he headed in, not realizing that the room was not empty.

“Well, has Harvey sent someone to entertain me while I wait?”

Mike spun around and saw a man reclining on the sofa. His cuffs were rolled up and his shirt was open at the neck.  

“Oh, I’m sorry. I am just dropping these off. You must be Mr. Posner…”

The man’s eyes lit up as his eyes looked over Mike. He got up and walked towards Mike. He was tall and well-built, with a full head of graying hair and hard eyes.  “What are they doing letting an un-collared sub like you wander around the office,” he murmured oily. “How does anyone get anything done?”

Mike was so stunned by the man’s words he didn’t react in time, and he was caged in against the desk. The man reeked of alcohol.

“Or maybe that’s the point, huh? Times they are a-changing, but I had no idea Pearson Hardman would be so obliging.”

Mike opened his mouth, but the man just tapped a finger against Mike’s lips. “Very pretty, but I know where they’ll look better.”

Mike jerked his face away from his hands. “Actually, I am--” He went to pull up his sleeves, but the guy wasn’t listening. He stepped forward and took a painful grip on the back of Mike’s neck. “Oh, you’re a handful, aren’t you? Just waiting for someone to show you who’s boss.”

Mike tried to break away and push past him, but the grip was incredibly strong. “Get off me!”

“A sub like you needs a little training to be sure. Bent, but not broken, no?” The hand tightened on his neck. Mike froze. A haze of unreality seemed to sweep over him. Posner’s other hand groped at him crotch. “Lovely,” he crooned. “Boy, do you--” Mike brought up his hands and pushed ineffectually at the man’s solid chest.

“What the hell is going on in here?!”

Harvey’s voice. Mike knees weakened in relief and he nearly collapsed on to the floor. He caught the edge of the deck with his hand to prevent that from happening.

“Get your hands off of him!” Posner was forcibly pulled away from him.

“Harvey, just taking a look at the sub here. A little treat for your clients, eh? You can blame anyone for copping a little feel from an uncollared sub.”

“He is collared. He’s mine,” Harvey growled.

Posner glanced over at Mike, who had belatedly pulled up his sleeves to reveal his cuffs.

Posner looked slightly abashed. “Well, just a misunderstanding, then. No harm done.”

Harvey walked behind his desk and pressed the button on the intercom. “Donna, please have Mr. Posner escorted out.”

“Now see here, Harvey, I apologize about the… incident, but we have business to discuss.”

“Not anymore we don’t.” Donna opened the door to the office. “Donna, Mr. Posner is leaving.”

“I have millions with this firm!” Posner was irate.

“Then it won’t be a burden for you to find new representation. Now get out of my office before I call security.”

Posner was still blustering, but Donna had a firm grip on his elbow and was pulling him out. Mike didn’t even look up as the door shut. Harvey had an arm around him and guided him to the sofa. 

“Harvey, I was telling him—“

“I know you were, Mike”

“He wouldn’t let me--”

“I know.”

Harvey pulled him into his arms. Mike belatedly realized her was shaking and finding it hard to breathe. He must be having some sort of panic attack. He pressed his face into Harvey’s shoulder. Harvey’s hands comfortingly stroked up and down his back.

“Fuck.” Mike pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t know why I…” He trailed off and stared out the window.

“Hey, Mike,” Harvey whispered to him softly. “I’m sorry that asshole touched you. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I tried to tell him,” Mike said under his breath. “I tried.”

“Of course you did.” Harvey pressed a kiss into his temple.

“I didn’t know he was in here. I was just going to leave some files on your desk.” Mike nodded, and then buried his face in his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Mike you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s my job to keep you away from creeps like that. I should have broken his arm.” Harvey’s hand flexed on his shoulder.

Mike shook himself and stood up. “I’ll, um, just head back to my desk.”

Harvey looked concerned. “Mike, you don’t have to do that. Stay here for a while, or we could just go home--”

“No, I just… I need to think about something else, okay?”

Harvey nodded and let him go.

*^*

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and Harvey wrapped him up in his coat and bundled him into the car. Mike was still being strangely quiet. They got back to the condo and Mike sat quietly on the sofa.

“What do you want for dinner?” Harvey asked. “Pizza? I’ll even tolerate cheese in the crust.”

“I don’t want pizza.” Mike stood up. “I want us to have sex.”

Harvey blinked. “What?”

“Sex, Harvey. I want sex.” Mike began pulling off his tie. “Right now.”

“Mike, why all of a sudden? I know that guy rattled you earlier, but that doesn’t mean--”

“It’s not about that. Well, maybe it just made me realize, well… I don’t want to do this anymore. This halfway thing between us. It’s not working. So,” He walked over to Harvey and stood in front of him. “You want to be my Dom, you start acting like my Dom. That’s what I want.”

Harvey was stunned into silence for a moment. Mike held his breath. They Harvey nodded, almost to himself, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. “Okay, kid. You got it.”

Then they were kissing. Mike couldn’t remember which of them moved first, but soon they were both clinging to each other. They stumbled into the bedroom, haphazardly stripping off clothes as they went.

There was a brief tussle when Mike tried to tug Harvey towards the bed.

“No,” Harvey gasped out. “Shower first.” He pulled Mike into the bathroom. He normally wasn’t fastidious about washing before sex, but this time, this first time, he wanted Mike clean, stripped of any remnants of Posner’s undesired touch, all of the lingering stress and sweat from work washed away. He wanted the smell of Mike’s clean, wet skin in his nostrils.

Harvey quickly sluiced the water over Mike’s skin, running his hands over his slender back, and down to the dip between his buttocks. He turned Mike around and pressed him into the tiles, and then knelt down behind him. He parted Mike’s butt cheeks, revealing his sweet, tight hole. Harvey was unable to resist. He leaned forward and lapped at it with his tongue. Mike reacted as if he had been shocked. He squirmed and moaned, his hands scrabbling on the wet tiles.

“Harvey,” he whispered. “Oh my God, Harvey.”

Harvey pulled him open wider, and licked again, long steady swipes of his tongue. He pulled back. “Delicious, Mike.” His finger rubbed over Mike’s hole, and he slipped the tip of his index finger inside.

“Harvey,” Mike begged. “Please.”

Harvey grinned. “Come on, out.” He quickly dried them off and led Mike into the bedroom. “You need me to stop, or slow down, you let me know,” Harvey breathed out before tossing his beautiful, wilful sub down on the bed. “I’ll be as gentle as I can, but--”

“Don’t stop, Harvey.” There was still a bit of an edge to Mike’s voice. “I want this.” Harvey knew he was still nervous about this. But he would show Mike that he had nothing to worry about. He was Harvey’s now, and Harvey would always treasure him.

Harvey kissed him thoroughly as he ran his hands over Mike’s damp skin, feeling the dips between his ribs, his thin line of hair down his belly. His moved his lips to Mike’s neck, then slowly down his chest. He kissed his way down to Mike’s stomach. Wet, open-mouthed kisses with just a hint of teeth. Mike gasped and arched under him as Harvey took a firm grip on his hips. Mike drew in a shuddering breath, causing his stomach muscles to flutter.

Harvey wrapped his lips around the head of Mike’s cock and sucked hard. Mike arched under him and pushed his hands into his hair. Harvey reached up and pinned Mike’s wrists to his sides. He flicked his tongue around the sensitive head of Mike’s cock and then took him deep into his throat.

“Oh god,” Mike gasped. “Harvey, Harvey, stop--”

Harvey froze at the Stop, and pulled himself off of Mike’s cock. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Mike pulled him up for a kiss. “I don’t want to come yet,” he said when they broke apart. “I want to come when you’re inside me.”

Harvey couldn’t help the twitch of his cock at those words. “Mike, we don’t have to do that tonight. I just want to make you feel good. We can just--” Despite his actions in the shower, he honestly had not planned on penetrating Mike tonight. He would be perfectly content to make Mike come with his mouth, and then get himself off with a quick but of frottage.

“No, Harvey.” Mike protested. “I don’t want to wait anymore. Please.”

Harvey nodded. Perhaps Mike was feeling the same way he was, a bit afraid that this intimacy, this openness that was between them would vanish in the morning. Best ride it for as long as they could. “Okay.” He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant, and urged Mike over onto his knees.

Mike’s breath caught as Harvey pressed a finger inside of him. Harvey could barely suppress a groan. Mike’s hole was so sweet and tight. Harvey wanted to take him like this, on his knees. He wanted to drive into him hard, let Mike feel possessed. But this was Mike’s first time doing this, and Harvey knew that he had to go slow, give Mike time to adjust. Harvey took his time, working Mike open slowly with one finger, then two, then three. Once he was loose and open and moaning so prettily, he pulled out his fingers, and laid down on the bed beside him.

“Come here,” he whispered, and Mike moved to straddle him. This position would allow Mike to go at his own pace, and there would be less risk of hurting him. There would be time later to get to the rough stuff he knew Mike would enjoy. He positioned his cock at Mike’s entrance, and Mike slowly lowered himself.

“Shhh,” Harvey murmured when Mike winced. “We can stop.”

Mike shook his head frantically. He looked completely wrecked. He bit his swollen lower lip and slowly lowered himself again. A few more stops and starts, and finally Harvey was completely inside Mike.

 “So gorgeous, Mike,” Harvey whispered. “You look so gorgeous with my cock inside of you.” The urge to grip those bony hips and thrust his way to completion was great, but he had to be gentle with Mike. The boy was clearly still in pain. He smoothed his hands up and down Mike’s sides.

“Harvey, I feel so…oh God, I had no idea.”

“Mike, you feel so good. So good on my cock.”

Mike began to move slowly. Just the smallest motion of his hips, but it was enough to have Harvey moaning. Mike’s erection had subsided, so Harvey wrapped his hand around it and stroked him to hardness again. Soon, Mike’s motion became more urgent, almost frantic. Harvey dug his fingers into Mike’s hips and pulled himself into a sitting position. His lips met Mike’s in an almost painful kiss, as their sweat-slick chests pressed against each other. He pulled Mike as close to him as possible wrapping his arms around the slighter man. “You’re mine, now, Mike. All mine.”

“Yours, Harvey. I’ve always been yours.”

“Yes, you have.”

Mike’s cock was trapped between them, rubbing against the ridges of Harvey’s stomach. A few more minutes and Mike’s eyes rolled back in his head as his cock spurted. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and thrust upwards, hard, and within minutes he was coming as well. He collapsed backwards, Mike falling on top of him.

For long moments, they stayed that way, locked together, breathing heavily, still attached, before Harvey rolled Mike over on his side. Mike cried out as Harvey pulled out of him. “Shh, I’m sorry,” Harvey murmured. He pulled the sleepy sub into his arms, and whispered against his temple. “I want you to sleep, and when you wake up I’m going to run a bath for you. Then we’re going to have a long conversation about hard and soft limits.” Mike murmured sleepily in response. Harvey grinned, unable to resist pressing another kiss to his forehead. Then, he closed his eyes and dozed off himself with his sub in his arms. Finally.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mike smiled as he accepted the frosted glass from the waiter, then scribbled his name on the receipt. He sat back on the padded lounge chair, and then adjusted the shade of the oversized umbrella. Sitting back, he looked out over the pool. Harvey’s lean body cut through the water, swimming countless laps in the resort’s Olympic size pool. Mike sipped his drink, and turned his attention back to the magazine resting on his lap.

About fifteen minutes later, Harvey pulled himself out of the pool. Seemingly oblivious to the stares of all the women in the pool area, he wrapped a towel around his neck and padded over to wear Mike was sitting. The hot, Californian sun beat down over the patio, and made the tiles uncomfortable to walk over with his bare feet.

“Hey,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Mike’s temple before collapsing into the lounge chair beside him.

“You looked good.” Mike said. “Good workout?”

“Great.” Harvey began to towel himself off. “You emerging from the shade today?”

“I have fair skin,” Mike replied steadily. “You don’t want to see me with a sunburn.” He slurped up the last of his drink. As if by magic, the waiter reappeared to whisk the glass away and ask if he would like another.

“Sure,” Harvey answered for him. “Make it two.”

The waiter nodded and disappeared again.

“I didn’t know you liked mojitos,” Mike said.

Harvey cocked an eyebrow at him but ignored the question. “So, check-out is at noon tomorrow, unless you want to stay for a few more days?”

Mike considered. They had spent five nights in this hotel, which was gorgeous but… “I think I’m ready to move on.”

“So where are we headed?” Harvey asked. “Up to San Francisco or do you want to stay in LA for a few days?”

“I was thinking we could drive up the coast,” Mike murmured. “Spend the night in San Simeon. I’ve always wanted to see Hearst Castle.”

Harvey chuckled. “I don’t know. I don’t want you getting the idea my condo is no longer good enough for you.”

Mike smirked. “ _In Xanadu did Kubla Khan, a stately pleasure dome decree_ …”

“Exactly.” Harvey leaned over and kissed him, one hand toying with the leather strap he wore around his neck in place of his wristbands.

“Harvey,” Mike smiled, “You know I’d live anywhere with you. A cardboard box, maybe--”

Harvey kissed him again.

“Anyway, then we head up to Napa for a few days, then San Francisco. We can hit LA on way back.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in a lazy fashion that Mike was just beginning to get used to; lounging by the pool, being waiting on hand and foot. After they finished their drinks, they walked back to their room. Their feet sank into the lush carpet as they stripped off their swimsuits and headed to glass walled shower. Harvey pushed Mike in ahead of him as water poured down from the two separate showerheads. They stroked and soaped each other lazily, exchanging wet, open mouth kisses.

“This is so incredible,” Mike breathed. “I still can’t even believe this place is for real.”

Harvey chuckled as he pressed a damp kiss into Mike’s neck. “You belong here. With me. This is part of you now.”

Mike shuddered.

Harvey went on. “You and your beautiful mind.” He fingered the leather around Mike’s neck. “And you are mine, all mine. I love looking at you, knowing you belong to me.”

Mike laughed. “You like that? How do you think I feel? I saw all those trophy wives eyeing you up at the pool. Do you know what kind of thrill think that gives me? Knowing they’ll never have you like I do.”

“I belong to you,” Harvey murmured. “All yours.”

“I love you,” Mike whispered.

Harvey kissed him again. “I love you too.”

From there, they devolved frantic kisses and gropes. They stumbled still wet, out into the main room and onto the bed. The thick duvet cushioning them as they fell into the bed.

In the weeks since they had first come together, Mike and Harvey had experimented with sex; varieties and positions. He knew that Harvey liked to have sex with Mike on his back, so he could see Mike’s face. But Mike had discovered that his favorite position was on his hands and knees with Harvey behind him, his hands firmly on Mike’s hips, driving into him slowly and steadily. He loved the feeling of being held, being possessed like that.

Mike clamored on to his front, Harvey stroking his hands down Mike’s back. Mike tilted his hips. “Come on, Harvey. I want you now.”

Harvey scrambled for the bottle on the bedside table. A few passes of Harvey’s lube covered finger was all the preparation that Mike needed. Harvey soon lined himself up and took a firm grip on Mike’s hips.

Mike’s entire body jerked as Harvey pushed in. "Oh," he gasped, and "oh," again. It was amazing. The sensation still overwhelmed him no matter how many times they had done this.

“Come on, baby,” Harvey moaned. “Oh, yeah. You feel so good.”

Their bodies fit together perfectly as Harvey rocks into him again and again. Mike grips the sheets and closes his eyes, lost in the sensation of Harvey’s possession. Harvey keeps giving him slow, gentle thrusts until Mike’s toes are curling into the sheets and breathy whimpers are being driven from him with every movement. At last he is pulled upright, back against Harvey’s chest as Harvey’s hand finds his cock. After that, it is all over embarrassingly quickly. He collapsed forward with Harvey on top of him. Harvey gave a few more fast thrusts before coming inside him with a groan. They said their, motionless for a moment, until Harvey rolled them out of the wet spot.

Wrapped together, they dozen for countless minutes until Harvey stirred. He smoothed his hand down Mike’s back, pressed a kiss into the base of his spine. “Dinner,” he announced. “Do you want to go into town, or should we eat at the restaurant here?”

Mike moaned into his pillow. “Room service.” He lifted his head and smiled at Harvey. “I don’t want to get dressed.”

“Lazy,” Harvey scolded playfully.

“My vacation,” Mike responded. He rolled onto his back, and gave him a smile that made Harvey’s heart pang in dangerous ways. “I get spoiled don’t I?”

Harvey grinned down at him. “That you do.”

“Careful, I might get used to this.”

Harvey leaned down and kissed him. “I hope you do, Mike.”


End file.
